villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kurse (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
' Algrim' is a Dark Elf and the right hand of Malekith, the leader of the Dark Elf army, who later is selected to become a powerful warrior of the Dark Elves called the "Kursed". He serves as the secondary antagonist of the film. Algrim/Kurse is portrayed by Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbage. Algrim is first seen fighting alongside his leader Malekith against the forces of Asgard being led by King Bor, father of Odin. Malekith and his forces aim to unleash his weapon the Aether, in order to plunge all nine realms into darkness. However Malekith and Algrim are defeated and forced to flee and live in suspended animation until the Aether once again awakens them. Thousands of years later, human scientist, and Thor's love interest, Jane Foster, becomes the living host of the Aether upon accidentally discovering it. This awakens Malekith and the rest of the Dark Elves including Algrim. Upon learning that Foster has been taken to Asgard by Thor, Malekith begins his plans of attack by giving Algrim a powerful magical stone and helmet that will transform him into a fierce warrior and secretly places him among the marauder prisoners being transported to Asgard's prison cells. Once in the cell Algrim cracks the stone, which transforms him into the powerfull Kurse. Utilizing his new powers Kurse breaks free and proceeds to unleash all of the other prisoners within Asgard's holding cells, resulting in a massive skirmish between the freed prisoners and Asgard's forces. Kurse makes his way to Asgard's defense generator, killing numerous soldires along the way, before destroying the generator effectively leaving Asgard defenseless. Malekith, with his army of Dark Elves then invade Asgard and make their way to Jane's location. Once they find Foster they learn that she has been hidden away and they are confronted by Frigga, mother of Thor, she briefly battles Malekith only to be stopped by Kurse, who shortly after stabs her in the back with his sword, killing her and enraging Thor who finally enters the room. Thor burns Malekith's face and throws his hammer at Kurse but it is to no avail as he and his master are able to make their escape. Later, Malekith is taken to their home realm, Svartalfheim, to heal from his wounds. Eventually Thor and Loki along with Jane, track Malekith to his realm, once there Malekith awakes from his healing chamber and senses the Aether's presence. Kurse then accompanies his master outside of their ship to confront the two Asgardians. After a staged betrayal by Loki, and a failed attempt to destroy the Aether, Kurse engages Thor in one on one combat while Malekith, now in possesion of the Aether, flees to Earth. Kurse uses his strength to pummel the god of thunder into the ground. However before he can cause any further damage Kurse is impaled with a spear by Loki, saving his brother from possible death. Kurse faces Loki and impales him on the same spear and throws him to the ground seemingly mortally wounded. Just as Kurse approaches Loki to finish him, the god of mischief points out that he had activated one of Kurse's Black hole grenades dangling from his waist. Before Kurse can act the grenade detonates breaking Kurse to pieces and sucking him into the black hole, killing the monster once and for all and avenging Frigga. Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Thor Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Monsters Category:Marvel Villains Category:Elves Category:Mutated Villains Category:God Killer Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Deceased Villains Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Empowered Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Henchmen Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Vandals Category:Giant Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Fantasy Villains